


Definitely Not A Good Boy

by mattchalatta



Series: Wouldn't You Like to Know [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Delinquent Keith, Librarian Lance, M/M, Masturbating, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, Sexting, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattchalatta/pseuds/mattchalatta
Summary: Prequel to "Who's the Good Boy Now?"Basically librarian Lance being horny as hell for the delinquent that always shows up in his library and he really, really can't wait to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Wouldn't You Like to Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011789
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Definitely Not A Good Boy

As much as Lance likes being called a good boy, he really isn’t sure he deserves that title though. At least, he doesn’t think a real good boy would hide under his blanket every night, riding a good six-inch fake cock frantically while biting on his fist and desperately trying to muffle his moans.

Yeah, that doesn’t sound right.

He wouldn't go so far as to call himself a slut, though, because Lance's pretty sure a virgin who's never taken a living, pulsing cock before and had only cummed on dildos and toys so far would never amount to that reputation, and he's not planning on giving it up to just anyone either, no matter how sex-crazed he is. 

Well, at least not just a random someone.

Giving one last squeeze around his soaked toy, Lance carefully slides the glistening dildo out with shaky fingers. A lust-sate sigh escapes his bitten lips when he feels his fucked-out rim flutter and tries to clench around cold air. He doesn’t bother to put his panties back on, it’s soaked through anyway; instead reaches out to his nightstand for his phone, checks for the time and sees it's already past midnight. 

24th April, Wednesday. 

Lance couldn't help the smile that finds its way on his lips, a pleasurable shiver creeps down his spine and then he feels like burning again, squirming and rocking back and forth in his wantonness, his hand already itching to reach for his toy, wanting another taste of that thick girth. 

Keith Kogane always comes in the library on Wednesdays.

Keith— muscly, daunting, gruffy Keith, who always steps in the library exactly when the clock reaches five. Board shoulder clad in his dark leather jacket and hands shoved in the pockets of his skinny jeans, face stoic as ever, and his lips always pressed into a grim line. Even with his back a little hunched, he would still look as intimidating as he’s devastatingly handsome, making other students turn their heads either in awe or fear. 

Everyone knows an infamous delinquent like Keith Kogane doesn’t just show up in goody two shoes places like the library without causing trouble. Lance would be lying if he says he didn’t have his own suspicions before. Seeing Keith in the library—all nonchalant and emotionless as he was, was like watching a packless wolf wander into a sheep herd. A few students scoffed and sent loathsome glares in his direction under the shields of their books, but cowered in cowardice the second they saw the glance Keith sent in their way. 

God, just the thought of Keith’s glare already has him biting on his lip and body went tight with anticipation, he’s got it bad. Lance sighs, his fingers slide down to his chest until he reaches his nipple and tugs, gently and soft, nothing like the riding he just took. He likes to be pampered after a hard fuck. Slow and tender, just relishing the tingles left from the overstimulation and feels himself being more pliant. 

He wonders if Keith would like him better like this, coy and obedient and completely fucked out, the only things coming out of his mouth are moans and whimpers. Just like a good boy. Or does he like the usual him better? A cocky, mouthy librarian, who doesn’t know when to shout his mouth and tries too hard and too obvious to attract the big bad wolf.

Lance opens his phone and flicks through his messages with Keith. The last message was sent by Keith, urging Lance to go to his beauty sleep because he doesn’t want Lance to become even more of a brat when he sees him tomorrow. He’d said “when” and not “if”. And suddenly Lance can’t wait. Doesn’t think he can wait any longer even though it’s only a few hours before he sees Keith in the library. No, fuck that. He just rode the biggest, thickest toy he owns because he was thinking about that stupid mullet and the bulge under his stupid tight black jeans. He’s sore and wants pampering and Keith has to take responsibility for that.

He pinches his nipples harshly, feels the pain and pleasure rush through him all at once and tears gather in his eyes. Lance doesn’t care though. He looks down and sees his nipples become red and puffy, just like he wanted. He sits up and reaches for his toy, slowly nudges it back into his swollen hole and immediately feels his knees go weak. Lance whimpers, tries to ride it a bit longer but the soreness is too much and he doesn’t want himself to look too much like a loose slut either. He needs Keith to know he’s special. To know he’s his first and only and there would be no one else. When he pulls out his toy, his hole is gaping slightly with an abused pink. It looks soft and freshly fucked and it’s perfect. 

_‘Keith?’_ Lance sent. Before he thinks of the possibility of Keith being asleep, his phone pings with a reply. 

_‘What do you want Lance.’_

Lance smiles, and he holds his phone up to the perfect angle, with his puffy nipples and his soaked, gaping hole showing, takes the picture and hits “send”.

_‘I can’t sleep.’_

Yeah, definitely not a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo after a year I finished it! Yay!


End file.
